The Back Up Plan
by Sage-Summer
Summary: The Gundam Pilots went to earth believing they were the only ones willing to give up their lives in the name of peace.  The people on the colonies where the first to see, but the last to truly bleed for their own cause, save for one, the back up plan...
1. Chapter 1

The Back Up Plan

By Sage Summer

Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters that I might use from the show. It makes me want to cry! sniffles However! I do own the character London, and I would love it if you are going to use her, at least ask, and give me the credit! winks

And on a side note: REVIEW! I love reviews! Enjoy!

Everyone knew the stories about the Pacifist leader named Heero Yuy. They knew he was fighting for the right of the colonies as well as for the right for all to live in peace. They also knew about the scandal that he had been murdered, murdered by people that never wanted peace, murdered by people who thrived for bloodshed and death. But with his death came a birth. It was the birth of a child that no one knew existed, nor would know existed, they named her London.

For several years she remained as nothing more than a small child cloaked in history, and shrouded in mystery, and to protect this life, another had to die. Her mother, a woman named Rei Makios, willing gave her life to see that her child survived. Many wanted to see this child killed for she was the link to a past that so many wanted destroyed, but she too became a mystery. Many said she had died along with her mother in the fire or became an orphan no longer able to do harm. But only one knew where she really went to. And he wasn't about ready to tell anyone...

"Those who lay their eyes upon a Gundam shall not live to tell about. Those are the orders I was given." Trowa looked in front of him, glaring down the long line of soldiers willing to give up there lives on a moment's notice. They all seemed afraid, they all seemed scared of death save for one. Unlike the rest that lined up for their slaughter this one fought back.

He had just reached Earth. This was the beginning of Operation Meteor, and this was his first target.

Trowa had lived for years on the battlefield fighting losing battles and somehow always surviving. This however was different. This was something he himself chose to do to help the colonies survive to live, to be free. He was willing to give his life for them and their pure desire for peace. He was willing to pay any price he had to for this, even if it meant taking a thousand lives with him.

Raising HeavyArms Gatling he smiled staring straight down his barrel at his next set of targets. Just as he was about to pull the trigger all the soldiers dropped their weapons. The Aries he had been admiring stood less that 10 feet away from the barrel, its own weapon on the ground. In amazement the Cockpit opened. Trowa had to stop his jaw from dropping as girl, no older than perhaps twenty years of age stepped out and took off her helmet. "If the price for you winning this battlefield is a life than take mine and spare theirs."

"No life needs to be lost, but the moment a person lays eyes upon a Gundam..."

"Yes, then perhaps they must all die to protect yourself soldier. I am asking, not for myself for my life is the battlefield but this is a training facility, and many of these soldiers you plan to kill have not even gotten out of training school let alone fought in a real battle. I know their time will come to fight you but I am asking that they do not die when they are not ready to fight someone like you. I figure my life good enough considering I am their teacher and without a teacher a student can not be taught."

Trowa kept his gun pointed dead on only slightly changing his aim from the line of mobile suits to the dead center of hers. "Why are you so willing to die? I have watched your fighting skills, many more soldiers will be willing to sign their lives away to fight under you, why do they matter so much to you."

"Do you really want to stain your hands with the blood of those who are weaker than yourself? An honorable soldier like you Gundam Pilot, a person who is fighting so desperately for peace, could at least see my request and spare the lives of these people. This is my fighting desperately for their survival."

This was such a strange request, but an admirable one. When has a commanding officer stood without ranks with their subordinates, fighting and dieing along side of them, or better yet, willing to give up their own life so that all those under them could live to see another day? This girl was honorable, and Trowa could not help to have the utter most respect for her. "I will not take your life today, I want to fight you on a more even battleground."

"Then destroy this place, your true objective was to make sure this facility was nothing but mere ashes. Go ahead. At least finish your mission."

"You are not going to stop me?"

"I have no reason to. I am merely a soldier and as long as the lives of those I am trying to protect are safe I could careless about the rest of it."

Trowa turned off the intercom with a smirk. He could feel that this girl was going to be a hard person to get rid of. She was to pure of heart, she was too kind. This war he was starting was going to kill that part of her. He had this strange feeling of needing to make sure that doesn't happen. "She is a strange one she is. It will be interesting to meet her on the battlefield, in a real battle."

The girl bowed with a great amount of elegance then turned on her heels and back into her cockpit. She flew away barking orders for everyone to leave allowing this place to go to the pilot. "This is a lost battle. If you value your lives I suggest you make haste. Your lives do not need to be lost this night. Survive so that you may lose them tomorrow."

No one made a single complaint as they quickly fled the scene. She was the last to leave only to turn back to the Trowa before disappearing into the smoke of one of the buildings, leaving him to his destruction.

"Why did you retreat your post!" Bardon yelled at the young girl slamming his fist into his desk. "That was your responsibility to protect. Commander Treize will not be at all happy that we lost that training facility."

"The soldiers are my responsibility Lt. Bardon, not the facility. Personally, I think he will like the fact that I was able to save the lives of all of his soldiers than to give up their lives on something that was not worth it. Besides, save for me and mine, no one else has lived from a Gundam fight to talk about. I think Treize will think me actions were wise, given the situation."

"How dare you talk back to me Sargent Sorghan! I am your commanding officer and when I tell you to do something I expect it to be follow." Without hesitation he rose his hand ready to slap the girl for speaking down to her superior, only to hesitate at the last second. He saw the look in her eyes. They were wild, and dangerous. Lt. Bardon swallowed hard only to snap out of all thought hearing Treize's voice coming through the darkness.

"I would suggest you do not lose your temper Lieutenant."

"But Sir, she willingly gave the Gundam Pilot the Training Center merely because she could protect the soldiers."

"My apologies Commander Treize." Sorghan bowed to Treize. "My responsibility was to my soldiers. I felt it was best to make sure your future soldiers would survive to fight another day. The Gundam Pilot we were introduced to gave us our lives in return he wanted the facility. If my actions were incorrect I will take my punishment, but I will never regret my actions. Their lives are more valuable to me than to be used as a shield for something that can be rebuilt. Lives cannot be rebuilt, only destroyed."

"Lieutenant, I think you should learn from Lieutenant Sorghan here. She is what the true idea of OZ is. Learn to have more respect for those who fight under you." Both people in the room heard the new title. Sorghan rose her head in shock. Bardon looked angered, and the room went cold with hostility. "Sorghan, would you please come with me. You have met the pilot. I would like you to tell me about him."

"Yes sir." Sorghan followed like a good puppy dog, that only followed because it had to, not because of it's loyalty to him at all.

Now all the Gundam Pilots had landed on Earth. In the end there were five. Five to gain control, five to win the battles, and five to take the brunt of the hatred toward the Colonies. But behind the scene remained on more, The Back up Plan if the pilots were to fail. This plan was a last resort, and was never meant to be discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Back Up Plan

By Sage Summer

Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters that I might use from the show. It makes me want to cry! sniffles However! I do own the character London, and I would love it if you are going to use her, at least ask, and give me the credit! winks

And on a side note: Another Installment awaits... you know I have been desperately trying to get over my Gundam love... it just hasn't happened... I do not think it ever will now considering I own the whole series and can watch it when ever I want... sigh Well enjoy and Review!

* * *

"So about this Pilot you fought Lieutenant Sorghan, what can you tell me about him?" 

"He fought well, better than most soldiers at OZ, but then again, unlike most fighting for OZ he is fighting for a pure reason, a reason that only we as mere calvary could never understand. He was willing to allow all trainees to leave without a scratch. I have a great amount of respect for the pilot. From the sounds of his voice he is mere boy though."

"Many would say that about you."

"Sir?"

"A girl at the age of 16 becoming a soldier for OZ only to gain a great amount of respect from all those around her, and ending up as a Lieutenant at the age of 20. To many here, and having such a rank you are a mere child yourself. But about this pilot's skills?"

"Amazing skills. Faster than most. I barely could keep up with him. The Aries was far to slow comparatively. To keep up with his reaction time you are going to need faster machines and better pilots. But I've always said OZ mobile suits have slow reaction time."

"Pilots like you and Zechs I am guessing. Three of Zechs men were shot down in one blast, he was barely able to subdue one of them. They are going to fetch the remains of the Gundam now. I thought maybe perhaps you would like to join them? He believes that the pilot was not likely to survive. Three more have been seen all over the world, not including the two you and Zechs fought. There have been many causalities and this is only the beginning. Zechs feels that the pilots are the weapons not the Gundams. What do you think Sorghan?"

"The pilot's still alive, I am willing stake my life on it." Sorghan, who's hair was rather short in back, and longer in the front, now looked straight into her commanding officer's eyes. "Honestly?" Treize nodded. "He's right. The Gundams are absolutely nothing without the pilots, because those Gundams can not be piloted by just anyone. They are just pretty robots until they have pilots, and I am more than willing to stake my life on the fact that those Gundam Pilots have been trained for years to fight in those Gundams the way they do. I can say, I don't want to go up against those pilots on or off the battlefield. But its not only their training that makes them dangerous..." Sorghan went silent deep in thought. The way the boy spoke to her. Everything that boy said and did was perfect, and pure. Those boys were so innocent with hands so doused in blood, blood that was meant to save the colonies. "Treize, are you sure you want to have them as your enemies?"

"I think they have claimed us as such, why?"

"Because if you are going to have those boys as your enemies then you are going to have to make something, anything that can match them. Suits and Pilots alike. Those pilots are fighting for a reason so pure of heart, so thoughtless of themselves and are willing to die for it. There is not a single soldier in OZ save for a few that have such intension's. Thats what makes those pilots dangerous to OZ."

"Then it's a good thing I have you and Zechs. Should I assume that you want to go with Zechs to pick up the Gundam that fell into the sea?"

"Actually sir," Sorghan glanced down at her hands. She wanted to see the Gundam Pilot she had fought against. Something about him pulled to her. "I want to be put in a position to learn as much as we can about those pilots and their suits. You need your best pilots there, and my specialty is reckon. I would like the opportunity to do that, if that is what you want sir."

"I think that is spectacular idea Lieutenant. You will head our research and information team. How does that sound?"

"Thank you sir." Sorghan bowed deeply only to quickly turn on her heels and walk out with her new position.

* * *

Trowa watched the sun fall behind the mountains in the distance. This was beautiful. All his life he lived on the Colonies. Everything was regulated there, the weather, the night and day. Because of the colonies placement, the sun was rarely seen, and the moon was so close it looked so, dead. But here... the humans on earth had little understanding of what they had. 

Upon entering Earth, he felt a loathing toward this place, but he was here for the colonies. However, now that he was here, he was finding it rather enjoyable. He somehow made a home within a small traveling circus that accepted him without much of a problem. It had been many years since he had felt like this before. It was rather refreshing.

"Trowa, dinner is ready!"

Catherine. She was a sweet girl, naive, but sweet. Trowa hated being mean to her, but he needed to. There were many deaths, many battles, and many chances for him to die. He could not befriend someone like her; he couldn't hurt her like that. His life was nothing but fighting, dieing and killing. Everything about his was shrouded in blood, he could not taint her as well.

Not speaking a word, he took his food then sat down next to the Lion's cage. This was the only being he enjoyed the company of. This beast was like him in so many ways. He was stained with the blood of his pray, pray that he needed to kill to survive. He was stained with the blood of others so that he could protect his own. Trowa was the same. He was fighting to survive and fighting to protect, and he would be more than willing to die for the same cause.

"Trowa, you're always so quiet, maybe if you talked a little more everyone else would be able to see the real you."

"I do my job, thats all that matters." These kinds of conversations were hard with this girl, but he could not relent. And again, like always, he turned his back on her without another word and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Quatra Rebara Winner, that was his name. He was the only male child out of 39 sisters, all of whom were test tube children. His father was a pacifist who fought without machines of war to protect the colonies for all those trying to take over. Mr. Winner was an amazing man, and Quatra looked up to him greatly, but he allowed his own hands to be stained with the blood of others to protect his colonies. And now to his father, he was a mere shadow as he fought in the Gundam SandRock. 

Now he was on Earth, and alone. Yes, he had the Magwanak Core, but they were meant to protect him, but none of them really knew what he was going to do have to do. And the thought of knowing he was going to be responsible for so many lost lives... it was something only he would have to live with.

"Master Quatra..."

"I know Rasheed. But it seems like there are more than just me. I have to meet them, I want to meet them all. To know that I am not the only one down here fighting in a Gundam. It gives me a sense of easiness that lets me know there are other who feel as I do."

"We in the Core feel the same as you Master..."

"I know Rasheed, but this is different." Quatra gave his innocent smile. Out of all the Gundam Pilots he was the most innocent. He laughed and smiled, and loved the idea of human life. He would do anything in his power to preserve it, and he would do so with his own life. "The closest one is only about 100 miles from here. I believe the pilot is going after the same target as ourselves. Perhaps we will meet then."

* * *

"Lieutenant, I have received word, that Gundams will be attacking the Kingston Base. What would you like us to do?" 

Sorghan took her time before answering. From the what she could gather from the last known areas of the Gundams two of them were in a short distance from the Base. The Gundam she had fought, and another, one that had landed in Desert. Which one would come? It didn't matter. Sorghan wanted to meet them all, she had to meet them all.

"We are going to the base, but without suits. We are reckon and this would be the best way to get the information that Treize is looking for. Simon, you and Lex are coming with me. No weapons, and you will do exactly as I say, understand?"

Both of them rose and saluted. "Ma'am!"

"Moore, you are going to stay here and gather the diagnostics of the info we send. Think you can handle that Boss?" Sorghan joked. She like Moore, he was an older man but knew how to joke well. Every time he picked up a cigarette she would joke that it would kill him in the end, but he knew his stuff. At one point he had been her commanding officer, but now roles had been reversed yet she still had a great deal of respect for the man and it showed. If she was unsure about something, she would ask him.

"I think I can handle it. Just make sure you don't go and get yourself kill ya hear. I don't want to be the one in control of this sorry ass group of renegades."

"Thanks Boss. Alright boys, move out."

* * *

The battle had commenced. It was amazing to watch. Both Gundams pilots moved like it was no problem at all. Despite the size of their mobile suits their reaction time was almost twice that of normal soldiers of OZ. Not a single shot ever missed, and they aimed directly for the pivotal point that made ever suit blow while they made their way through the flames to another line of soldiers to fight, and to another line of lives to kill. 

Sorghan could not help but smile as she watched their statistics compile. But what was the most interesting was the pilots themselves. Nothing changed in their form or their hesitation. They were truly amazing, the perfect soldiers.

The only part that was comical was that neither knew the other was there. They fought like it was just themselves fighting for whatever goal they had.

* * *

The air grew cold, too cold. Everyone on the ground who had been watching went silent. Sorghan almost dropped her lap top to the ground as she watched in awe. They had finally met face to face. The ground shook as the massive robots took their steps toward each other. Sorghan could feel her heart shutter with ever move. She could hear her troops telling her they needed to leave, but she shook her head. "You guys go ahead, this will be the perfect chance to get some real data. The pilots have been fighting inferior things, this will be the best time to pick up on what they can really do." 

"Like destroy everything Lieutenant, is this really a wise choice?"

"For me it is Lex. You take the others and get out of here. I'll give you the information when I get it."

"But Lieutenant..."

"Get going Sargent! That's an order!"

Lex saluted like he always did under a command, and with ease he took control of the platoon while Sorghan ran in the other direction. This was her time to meet those meant to save the colonies, the boys who were chosen to save man kind...

The battle was over just as fast as it started. Quatra hated the idea of going after someone who was obviously fighting for the same thing. This was meaningless to him. He needed as many allies as he could get. Even though he was going to win, the other pilot having been out of bullets, he didn't want to win this way.

Opening his cockpit and releasing himself from the Gundams restraints, he jumped onto the hatch. "We shouldn't be fighting each other, it isn't right. We should be helping each other." Trowa did the same, but with his hands in the air. "Put your hands down, I surrendered first, remember. It's a nice to know there are others willing to fight for the same cause as myself..."

It was a nice meeting, Trowa thought letting his hands fall to his side. "Yes. I thought I had come down to earth by myself. I was unaware there would be others."

"Actually there are three other's not including yourselves."

Sorghan made a daring move, to the eyes of her superiors, but this was nothing for her. She smiled walking out from the burning forest. "I am glad these have finally been finished."

"Who are you..." Quatra was still his sweet self jumping down off his Gundam. Trowa however was not so willing. He too landed on the Earthian ground but with reservations pulling out his gun as they walked closer to her.

Sorghan showed her sides to let them know she was unarmed. Trowa didn't wavier his weapon. "I fought you in a mobile suit. There are not many who can fight me and protect their entire front line from most of the damage all at the same time."

Sorghan walked about the suits in awe. She remembered when these suits were mere pieces of paper with numbers and designs, and now brought to life. "Thank you for the compliment Trowa Barton," she replied turning back to the pilots. "I am not a person you have to worry about. I apologize for sending you here, but it was necessary. You all need to know you are not the only ones fighting on Earth. You all need to know you are not alone. There are others."

"And who are you?" Quatra asked.

Sorghan bowed, "Who do you think sends you your missions?"

"You're Mission control?" Quatra said aloud. Trowa almost dropped his gun in surprise.

Sorghan winked, "that, and your backup plan."


End file.
